


Play It Cool Banner

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Series: Attempting to Fix it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Pepper Potts - Freeform, Brief Tony stark - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: Bruce and Natasha find themselves nerding out while eating nachos





	Play It Cool Banner

**Author's Note:**

> One of my "fix it" fics after endgame.

Bruce settled in the kitchen, dumping his drink that Tony had given him at the party. After Tony started dancing on the bar he figured it was his time to duck out. He heard her heels clicking across the floor “always the lone wolf Doc” she said approaching the opposite side of the island. Truth be told he had been avoiding her tonight ever since he saw her come out in her gorgeous sapphire dress with her hair carefully tucked behind her ear, holding it on one shoulder. She was ravishing and frankly, it made him nervous. They had something wonderful and he didn’t want to ruin that but the way she looked tonight and the Vodka had him willing to risk it all.

The first thing he noticed was her legs as she fidgeted off her heels from her foot. She could go after any man and have them begging for her attention, and yet, she’s here with him. “I had to walk away before Tony tried to convince me to take another body shot off of him” his humor, a side of him that occasionally peeked out. The vodka had him feeling loose, he hadn’t had vodka since his freshman year of college. She sat on a bar stool across from him, he stilled “what's your excuse?” he waited for a response, reaching to unbutton his collar of his shirt.

She smirked, “you are the only person in this place who can still hold a conversation after a few drinks” she said. He knew she was right, back at the party they were starting their arm wrestling competitions again, things were starting to fly across the room.

“I thought you were coming back for more of my midnight night snacks” he said with a soft smile. They had shared some moments in this kitchen, after working late on the lullaby, he’d make junk food because they had missed dinner. 

“Nachos?” she asked with a bright smile, his eyes lingered at her lips before moving towards the fridge. He threw the cheese on the counter, turning around he brushed against her. Bruce didn’t hear her footsteps, she reached up in between them holding up the bag chips in her hand with a grin. She placed the bag on the counter then moved back to her seat. They were silent until he put the mixture of cheese and chips in the microwave. 

“A little birdy told me something” she whispered, he spun around to look at her “that you and I have in common” he raised a brow at her. “I was talking to Tony” his eyes rolled at the sound of his name, god only knows what he would say “ that you are a fan of the Alien series” Bruce let out a sigh in relief.

“Any person with good taste should be, it’s something I've been trying to convince Tony to watch, I think the xenomorph freaks him out” he said apathetically.

“Too close to home for him” she adds to his ramble, the microwave beeped, he rushed over to it with an oven mitt. 

He walked out of the kitchen over to the couch where she followed, placing it on the coffee table, the two settled adjacent to one another. Natasha let him take the first chip “Star Wars or Star Trek?” he asks trying to continue their conversation. 

She chewed on her nachos while giving him a look as if he had three heads “Star Wars, obviously, you?” He was trying to play it cool but he didn’t know the woman he’d been swooning over was such a nerd. Of course Tony was the man behind the curtain, planting the seed. 

He shrugged, “I grew up with both but Star Wars is the superior” attempting to be smooth but internally he was freaking out. He was having a conversation with her, it wasn’t just small talk or work talk. There was a brief silence while both of them were thinking of other things they could have in common. 

Natasha bit at her nail in reflection “favorite Disney film?” She asked.

They were on a roll, he grunted playfully “my Sophie’s choice would be between inside out or lion king” by the look on her face she found his picks interesting. 

She continued to chew on her nail while he waited for a response “while Tarzan is the first..” She stopped herself. Bruce could tell her thoughts were somewhere else. 

“I have an idea” she spat out “with the lullaby” she added, Bruce inched closer to her. “I was just thinking of the scene where Jane and Tarzan are across from one another and they communicate with touch instead of words” Natasha explained. He was following her, he loved to watch her mind work. “What if I communicate, like Pavlov and his dogs would, but instead of a treat it’s with touch” she was good. They’d been struggling to find common ground with hulk, though Natasha was growing on the both of them, nothing seemed to run smoothly.

He locked eyes with her “it could work” he said with relief hinted in his voice. 

“Roll up your sleeve” she said thinking out loud, he proceeded to follow her instructions. With his forearm exposed she reached with the tip of her finger, dragging it slowly from the top of his forearm to the tip of his middle finger. A simple motion that brought him to ease into her touch, it lingered with him wanting more. 

He cleared his throat realizing that she had been waiting for a response “I think you have it but..” he paused contemplating his response. Instead, he reached for her forearm repeating the same motion on her ivory skin.

He couldn't believe he was touching her, something so simple yet intimate. “I’d show him my hand and if he’s responsive and holds up his, he shows me that he’s ready, then he’d place his arm in my hand, It’s enough to help him focus on one thing ” she explained.

“Yea, I think we got it but … I think we should watch Tarzan” she said “for reference” Bruce chimed in. He saw a smile across her lips as she reached for the remote. Dear god banner, you are watching a Disney movie with a woman who keeps surprising you. She went on Tony’s Netflix account where he’d made up different profiles for the six of them. He got a peek at her recently watched, it was versatile, to say the least.

“Lion King soundtrack or Tarzan soundtrack?” He asked playfully as she searched for the movie. 

She plays along, scrunching her nose as if it's a hard decision “Tarzan, Phil Collins created a masterpiece.” Bruce’s biggest response he could think of is “ditto” he cringed realizing he sounded like an old man trying to be cool. Bruce turned to the television, as Tarzan faces on a leopard, he wondered if he should do the move, he did a fake yawn stretching his arm out before he had time to sling it across her shoulder, Nat moved into his side. He places a hand on her hip, the two relaxed their bodies and fell asleep. 

A few hours later Bruce woke to a pair of footsteps “they are adorable” he heard followed by a shush. It was Tony and Pepper a few moments later he felt a blanket embrace himself and Natasha followed by a kiss on his forehead from Tony. “They are going to make adorable spy-nerd babies” Tony said to Pepper as they walked down the hall. Bruce began to readjust underneath her, she did with him placing her head on his chest. He wasn’t sure where their future would lead but he decided that it was worth the trouble for moments like this.


End file.
